Graduating
by Elsey Snape
Summary: January 2009: Chuck isn't doing well in school and Headmistress Queller calls him to her office to discuss his future.


Graduating

January 2009  
St Jude's School for Boys

Chuck Bass strode confidently down the hall to the headmistress' office. He didn't know what this meeting was about but he figured it had something to do with the fact that he hadn't been to school in two weeks and the last time he was at school, he was caught smoking hash on school property.

But Chuck didn't care. He had never been in real trouble with the school before, well except for the thing with the pool, and he was certain that he had done nothing wrong this time. At least nothing that a little money wouldn't fix.

After checking in with the secretary, he sat down and contemplated what he would do after school. He figured he would go to Victrola. Lily would be worried if he didn't turn up for dinner so he would leave her a message. He didn't want the calvary to come looking for him. The secretary cleared her throat, pulling him from his thoughts. "The headmistress is ready for you, Charles." He nodded and walked into her office.

"Charles Bass. So good of you to come in to school today." She motioned for him to sit and she opened his file.

"Headmistress. Always a pleasure." He smiled demurely at her. She wasn't fooled.

"Charles, I have asked you here to discuss your future with this school. You do not have what we call an exemplary attendance record nor do you have outstanding grades. You are in grave danger of not graduating with your classmates."

Chuck regarded the woman, wondering how much money would shut her up. He was certain that he could buy her off. "So what do you want from me?"

Queller sighed, closing the file. "Charles, I understand that you have been through a lot these past weeks. Losing a parent is not easy to get past. But you must get on with your life. I cannot allow you to come and go as you please and still graduate in June. Things must change immediately."

"Fine, I'll be a model student. Come to class, pay attention, whatever. Can I go now?"

"No, Charles, you may not. That will not be enough unfortunately. Even if you ace every class for the rest of the semester, you will not have enough credits to graduate. So, I am proposing some extracurricular activities that will give you that extra credit you need." Chuck didn't immediately answer. He openly stared at the woman. "Charles, you have no other option. You must choose one of these activities or you will not graduate this year." She handed him a piece of paper.

"These are my options? Glee club? Prom committee? Mathletes? This is a list of all the geek clubs. I'm not doing any of these." Chuck was certain that on this list of fifteen, there was not one thing that he could be involved with and still be considered Chuck Bass. "Clean Teens? What the hell is that?"

"Charles, if you do not choose an organization from this list by the end of the day, you may as well stop coming to school. You will not graduate this year. Do you understand?" He was certain this woman would not be bought.

"Why now? You had to have known I wasn't doing well in school. Why did you wait until now?" The headmistress looked uncomfortable at the question.

"Your father paid off several of the teachers to give you decent grades. After his death, they thought they should come forward and they all expressed concern about your future. I am offering you a chance to redeem yourself, Charles. Now, you can take the easy way out and live off of your inheritance for the rest of your life or you can do something with yourself. I've seen your potential, you can do great things if you focus long enough. Charles, please, you can do this." Chuck studied the woman, unable to believe that someone thought he had potential.

"I'll let you know my choice after my last class." The headmistress nodded and walked Chuck to the door.

"Make me proud, Charles." He nodded and walked to his next class.

* * *

A/N: please review! This story is inspired by my thinking that Chuck is a crappy student. Does he ever go to school? I'm pretty sure he won't be going to college but I was still surprised that he managed to graduate high school. Anyways, thanks for reading!!


End file.
